


Tithenosp and Maeheneth

by taithel (telemachus)



Series: Rising-verse [37]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: (note pseud), Actual fluffy kittens, Fluff, Gen, I mean it, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no really, really cute kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/pseuds/taithel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of two Kittens, suitable for little elflings.<br/>(and those with a sweet tooth.....)</p><p> </p><p>posted for my very own Taithel, who doesn't have his own account here......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tithenosp and Maeheneth

“Kittens, Ada”, says Taithel. “Look, Ada, kittens.”

Caradhil looks at the kittens in Taithel`s arms. Five wriggling bundles of fluff open big eyes and mew at him. Behind Taithel, their mother stalks along haughtily.

“How lovely, darling. What are they called?”

“This one is called Celebmur, then his sister is called Hendgaer, this black one is called Tithenosp, the ginger is called Maeheneth and the tiny one is called Feartaur, because he moves through the trees silently already. I am going to give one to lord Legolas, so he remembers to come back to Ithilien when he has gone to Gimli`s house in Aglarond.”

“But it would not enjoy the journey, darling. And I do not think Lord Gimli likes cats, especially little ones who mew and need more attention.”

Just then the couple they have been discussing appear. Taithel strides up with a grin and before his Ada can stop him launches into his speech.

“Would you like one of these kittens? I`m afraid that if you want the black or the ginger, you`ll have to take both, because they are inseparable and always up to something together. But you can have any other, and they will go to Aglarond with you when you set off. I am sure you will love any of them.”

Taithel smiles appealingly.

“How about we have both the black and the ginger? I`m sure we can clear up any mischief they do. And they are so sweet.”

Gimli agrees with a few enthusiastic grunts.

The next day they leave, taking the two kittens with them. The little heads poke out of the saddlebags. Gimli scoops them into his arms and strokes each of them.

Taithel has misgivings about the trouble they will cause.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

 

At Helm`s Deep, a bored-looking man is watching over the battlements. 

“Halt! Who goes there? Friend or foe? Errrrrrr... let me check my lines...”

He disappears behind the battlements.

“It is I, Lord Gimli of Aglarond. There is also Legolas and two kittens who are tired and hungry. Let us in or I will unleash these cute fluffy kittens upon you.”

The gate creaks open. The horse (who is also somewhat tired) plods in.

The kittens fall asleep after a long meal. However, they wake up soon after and go looking for mischief to make. Elven cats are remarkably intelligent, but nobody knows this, so they think it`s just high spirits.

Tithenosp and Maeheneth stop at a major junction away from the bedrooms and sniff the air. They smell – let`s call them ‘game’ – pies that have been freshly baked. The aroma of the meat pulls them along past the mines.

The kittens pull a ray of pies from the oven and drag it back along the tunnel past a huge pit. The pies do turn out to be very heavy, though, and they are only small kittens. They have a pause on what they think is a wooden section of floor jutting out. And they eat some of the pies, and look at all the machinery surrounding the wooden bit of floor.

Tithenosp pulls a lever. The floor jerks. Then it gradually slips down and before the kittens can jump, they are too far down for them to try.

The dwarf who was sleeping next to the oven suddenly wakes up as the small table next to him falls over and moves off in the direction of the pit. He sees that a piece of string which somebody has tied around the table leg is moving off, and the oven is empty.

The kittens are rather surprised to see that a piece of string was caught on the pies` tray, and Maeheneth wonders if it is the same one she knotted around the table leg. Then they hear a shout:

“Robbers, by Durin! They`ll be after our diamonds, that`s why they went down in the mines with so much food!” 

The platform grinds to a halt, and then starts to move upwards. Tithenosp grabs the pie dish (after pulling the string off the jagged edge where it caught) and pushes it to where another platform hangs motionless. Maeheneth joins him and before long they push the pies down before jumping from the rising platform to the still one where their pies are.

A rope snaps above them and the platform becomes uneven. Tithenosp snatches at a pie but is dragged off and with a despairing wail Maeheneth tumbles after her brother into the blackness...

...for about ten metres, and then they land in a pie on the cavern floor. A bearded face looks down at them in a halo of light from the candle on his helmet.

“They aren`t robbers, you numbskull! They`re kittens. We really must speak to Lord Gimli about some of these animals. Do you remember the lizard that escaped?”

The kittens have been rescued! Legolas and Gimli give them a bath and a telling-off, while they try to look ashamed of themselves.

Legolas mutters something in Sindarin.

“What was that?”asks Gimli.

“Like other people`s children, kittens will be kittens too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tithenosp = Little Smoke  
> Maeheneth = Soft Fur
> 
> (based on the timeless children's story Smoke and Fluff, by the inimitable AJ McGregor - inimitable, hence we have not attempted the rhyming couplets of the original. Only the elves of Rivendell could manage that......)


End file.
